madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Bow
The Vorn Black Bow, or simply known as Black Bow is a mysterious yet destructive bow that belonged to House Vorn. Overview The only entity that seems to know the answers behind the Black Bow's mystery is Tir Na Fal, the "The Bow of the Evil Pagan Goddess", also known as the Goddess of Death, who occasionally speaks through the bow itself or Tigre's maid Titta. It has been implied the bow has some unknown connection to Zhcted, or at least with the Vanadis themselves, with Mila even stating outright that Tigre is effectively like an 8th Vanadis, one whose power could compliment the others; as such, if there was a war between two Vanadis, having Tigre on one side would be a great advantage. According to Drekavac, "The Wielder of the Bow" is a special existence compared to the Vanadis, in that he does not simply appear all the time as they do and is too precious to kill. Indeed several demons have frequently tried to capture Tigre while at the same time trying to kill the Vanadis. History It is implied frequently that the bow is in some way connected to the Vanadis and their Vralt. Contrasted to Vralt, however, the bow doesn't appear often nor is it implied to disappear after a previous user's death and re-appear in the new chosen wielder's hands, as testified to by the fact that it was sitting in Tigre's household for what is implied to be generations of time. Being a family heirloom of the Vorn bloodline, it's logical to assume its previous users are all Tigre's ancestors. Sometime in the distant past, the bow's only known previous user utilized its powers to attack a castle and/or city, dying in the process. Tigre grew up aware of the bow's presence in his house, but was told by his father never to use it unless in the case of a dire emergency. Chronology Tigre first used the bow to defeat Zion at Molsheim Plains. When Zion made his attempts to escape, he heard Tir Na Fal's voice and discovered the bow's powers for the first time by shooting down a dragon Zion was trying to escape on, with Elenora's Arifar's assistance. He later consciously used its power for the first time to break into Mila's extremely durable fortress, once again with Elen's help. Later, Tir Na Fal finally reveals herself to Tigre, calling him to her temple and possessing the body of Titta, his personal housemaid, while proceeded to have him shoot Titta to test and see how well he could handle the bow's powers. Miraculously, Titta emerged unharmed (albeit, with her clothing ripped to shreds) by the charged arrow shot. During his war with Thenardier, Tigre lost Bertrand during in an incident in Saint-Groel and, to free himself from the rubble, fired off a full powered shot from the bow, for the first time without some outside party's aid. Regardless, Tigre used the bow to finally exact revenge by shooting his fatal arrow shot to Thenardier, killing him. Six months later after Brune Civil War, the Black Bow is frequently used by Tigre again during his battles during Asvarre's Civil War until Torbalan's navy ambush in Asvarre Seas , where Tigre went missing during the battle. Whilst Tigre miraculously survived the shipwreck and teleported to Lipper Shores, the Black Bow was thrown by a little girl out of her fear to its eerie appearance, resulting Tigre suffered an amnesia. Powers Despite it's unknown origins and his initial ignorance to it's method of use, Tigre has won several victories thanks to his family treasure and its power. The bow seems to resonate with various Vanadis' Viralt, thus charging the arrow with Vanadis's various elemental attributes and increasing its power by mixing in their power. The bow also possesses its own powers, which themselves seem to release either darkness or black energy of some unknown kind. This power allows Tigre to fire off an arrow shrouded in the unknown black force it emanates with devastating results capable of tearing through walls or felling the likes of dragons with a single shot. It's also shown when Tigre was forced to shoot Titta by Tir Na Fal that the bow can be made to not harm targets the user does not wish to see harmed, as Titta was virtually untouched (her clothing was damaged however, which the goddess implies was due to Tigre's own inexperience in using it). Tigre first used the bow's full power after Bertrand's death, when the bow reacted to his emotions at this time and blasted a large hole through the ceiling of a collapsed underground cavern. The shot in question appeared as a black dragon rising into the sky. Finally, the bow appears to have some level of sentience of its own, much like the Vanadis' Vralt, and seems to have an affinity towards Tigre. It is implied the bow, even while separate from Tigre, is aware when he is in danger and once even conspired to return to his hands with Tir Na Fal's help. During this time, the bow managed to briefly manifest itself in Tigre's hands as a black mass even when it was not actually in his possession. Weakness Unfortunately, behind its amazing powers the Black Bow consists a fatal weakness. The weapon itself has been noted by Tir Na Fal that it has a capability to drain the user's mental and physical energy or even their very life force, which once upon a time killing a previous user just as he fired a charged arrow to his enemies. In an unknown cases, depending on the user's mood, Tir Na Far's tempting voice also allows the Black Bow to manipulate the his emotion in order to use its full potential power with the cost of human consciousness. Whenever the user possessed by the temptations, his eyes would glow amber while losing any sense of reasoning and muttering about power. Anime Episode 13 Users The Black Bow has been passed down through Tigre's bloodline for an unspecified number of generations, several users of the bow therefore are likely his ancestors. *Unknown Previous User: Tigre's predecessor and possible ancestor, he died after using the Black Bow's powers to fire off a very powerful arrow. *'Tigrevrumud Vorn':The current Earl of Alsace and the current user of the Black Bow. Gallery Tir_Na_Far.png|Tir Na Fal File:Arrow.gif|Black Bow combining with Arifar Tigre_Black_Bow.jpg|Tigre with his Black Bow. Trivia * There are several facts that imply a direct connection between this bow and the original king of Zhcted, as well as the Vanadis. ** The king was noted to be a Black Dragon (Zirnitra) in human form, while the bow's powers easily resemble a black dragon when in use, as noted by Elen. ** It is also worth noting that the king's seven brides were given their Vralt by him and became the original Vanadis, the bow's ability to combine the Vralt's powers with its own power and it's similarity to a Vralt in nature strongly imply a shared origin. ** Finally, the demons, who have opposed the Vanadis for ages past, actually refer to the Black Bow's user the same way they refer to the Vralt's users, by naming them after their weapon, implying that they consider it part of the set, but also, according to Drekavac, it's a special existence among them all. *** This also shows the demon's mindset to a degree: the Vralt continually change hands over time, so they recognize the weapon, due to their longevity, they don't see the same person using that weapon often, this implies that the Bow has also been used to fight Demons in the past. *It remains unknown if Urs truly used the Black Bow before, even though he seemly has some knowledge about it and urging Tigre only use it for emergencies, which Tigre took to heart. Urs's words later came in handy when Tigre replaced his broken bow with his family treasure, making him the current user of the Black Bow. *Similar to Sofya who can summon her Viralt by her own will despite Torbalan already threw her Viralt away, Tigre can summon the Black Bow but with the aid of Tir Na Fal and it only temporarily used before the Black Bow disappears again. * So far as the story told, Ludmila is the only Vanadis who yield his Black Bow directly due to her curiosity over its unknown power when Tigre managed to break even Tatra Fortresses's sturdy gate. Reference Navigation Category:Weapon